


Language (Clint Barton x Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Reader returns from college to visit her boyfriend at the Avengers compound, during movie night she falls asleep after a few glasses of wine and starts to sleep talk, much to the other Avengers amusement





	Language (Clint Barton x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this request, “Can I request a Clint Barton x reader where she’s his gf? She’s on break from college so she spends it at the compound with him and one night she falls asleep during movie night with the team and she talks in her sleep. But she’s argumentative and cusses. Cap is horrified and everyone’s getting a good laugh. Clint videos her to tease her later.”

Y/N pulls her small suitcase behind her as she pushes open the doors to the Avengers compound. She had just finished college for a semester and had decided to spend it with her boyfriend, Clint Barton.  
She smiles brightly as she spots him standing against a wall in the reception area, she immediately drops her suitcase and runs towards him, her arms outstretched. “Clint!” She calls, causing him to look up at her.  
Clint grins when he spots his girl, pushing himself off the wall in order to catch the woman in his arms. He lifts her up off the floor and presses kisses all across her face, causing her to laugh. “I missed you.” He whispered to her, conscious of other people milling around.  
Y/N pressed a kiss to his lips. “I missed you too, but now you have me for two weeks.” She said and held on tightly to his arms as he placed her back onto the ground.  
“Come on, let’s go say hi to everyone, I think Tony has organised a movie night.” He takes her hand in his tightly and walks towards the door to pick her discarded suitcase up from the ground where she had dropped it.

Clint and Y/N sit close together on one of the sofas in the common room, the other Avengers sat scattered upon the rest of them. Natasha handed Y/N a glass of wine and then settled into her own spot beside them.   
Both Clint and Y/N had spent the morning putting her stuff into his room and just spending quality time together, it had been months since they had seen each other in person. She had been busy with assignments and exams, there was too much to do in the last year of college.  
Tony put the movie on and then sat down in his own space.   
“How is college going?” Clint murmured into Y/N’s ear, sliding his arm around her shoulders so that she can rest against him comfortably.  
“It’s alright, I’m just getting so tired.”   
They spent the movie whispering to each other, the Avengers left them to it and didn’t interrupt as they knew that they hadn’t seen each other in a while. Once the movie had finished, Tony got up to put in another one.  
Y/N had finished a second glass of wine, given to her by Natasha, and had begun to feel very sleepy. She pressed herself closer to Clint and rested her head on his shoulder.

Near the end of the movie, Clint looked down at Y/N and smoothed back some of her H/C hair from her face, giving her a gentle smile. She shifted slightly and then settled back down.  
When the credits began to play, everyone started moving in order to head to bed. Clint lightly shook Y/N and called her name. “It’s time to go to bed.” He says to her. Y/N’s face scrunches up, but she doesn’t wake up. “Come on.”  
“No.” The woman breaths out the reply.  
Natasha glances down at her and laughs. “I think she’s sleep talking. Y/N, wake up.”  
“Go away.” Comes the reply.  
Everyone else moves closer and watches as Clint goes to argue with her again. “Wake up, you cant sleep down here.” He says and nudges her.  
“Yes I can.”   
“You can’t.” He says and pulls his phone out of his pocket, passing it to Natasha, who takes the hint and begins to record. “I’m not going to tell you again.”  
“Fuck off.”  
Steve widens his eyes and takes a step back, while everyone else starts to join in with trying to get the deep sleeping Y/N to wake up.   
“Language.” Tony says.  
“You can fuck off too.”   
The Avengers all let out a laugh at her reply to them and Steve’s face drains of colour, he was astonished that someone who he thought was so pure was allowing such words to come out of their mouth.   
They continue each having a conversation with Y/N until she finally moves slightly and shows signs of waking up. Clint quickly grabs his phone from Natasha and saves the video, sending it to the other Avengers so as to have backups of the footage. He planned to use it as blackmail.  
“Oh, guys, the movie finished?” She asked and rubbed her eyes, standing up unsteadily. Clint wrapped his arms around her shoulders and started pulling her towards the elevator. “I had a weird dream.”  
Clint chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Oh really? Tell me about it, babe.” He couldn’t help himself from laughing.  
Y/N raised her eyebrows at him and stopped. “Wait, did I sleep talk?” She asked, causing Clint to laugh harder.  
“God, I love you.” He said, causing Y/N’s frown to deepen.


End file.
